A Mile In Your Shoes
by Balami
Summary: Grojband and The Newmans have hated each other since they first met. But one day Laney wakes up in her rival bassist body, and finds out they've been switched. She has to be him, and she begins to have second thoughts about hating The Newmans. (Crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Laney's POV**

Another day, another gig. This time we'd managed to get a spot playing for some kid's party. Sure, it'd been established that we weren't a birthday band, but a gig was a gig. Even better, we'd managed to get the spot instead of The Newmans, our doppelganger gender-opposites, our mortal enemies.

Me, Kin, Kon, and Core were going for victory food at some fast food place, which we all thought would be fun. Until we walked in and saw our least favorite band ever. Great. What were they doing here?

"What are you doing here?!" Corey echoed my thoughts, staring daggers at The Newman's leader Carrie.

"Um, eating. You don't, like, own the place." Carried responded dismissively, rolling her eyes at him. Kin, Kon, and me stepped forward, standing next to Corey, ready to back him up. Our counterparts stepped forward to stand next to Carrie, each of us glaring at our opposite.

"Well now we're here. So you better leave." Corey crossed his arms. I silently rooted for him, but not daring to take my eyes off of Lenny, or Larry, or whoever he was. I never bothered learning his name.

Carrie sneered "Or what? We aren't afraid of you." The Newmans took a step forward and so did we.

"Well . . . You will be! Once we're done." Corey threatened emptily. We really had nothing we could use against them. But neither did they, so we didn't have to leave. Corey'd never let The Newmans win. He hated them. So did I.

Carrie raised an eyebrow "Really? And what are you gonna do?" She smirked, knowing she was winning. Why did Core always drag me into things like this?

"We're uh . . . Going to um . . Beat you in The Battle Of Bands!" Corey announced. Lenny or Larry, or whoever I was staring down looked the slightest bit unnerved. Hehe. The Battle Of Bands was this generic thing where bands competed against each other. it was the one thing Grojband had never bested The Newmans in.

Carrie's eyes widened "Seriously? I doubt that. Like, you couldn't win a competition for failing. Because you'd fail so badly, that you'd screw everything up. I, like, can't wait to see you lose. Later, Groj-BAD!"

I glared at Lenny(I decided to call him that) as he turned to go "You guys might as well quit while you're behind," I spat angrily.

Lenny glared at me "We'll see about that, Lamey." He muttered as he passed me, following Carrie out the building.

"Later, losers! We'd stay, but you suckiness could be infectious." Carrie cackled. She slammed the door as they left.

I let my worries show, looking at Core worriedly "Core, how are we going to beat them?! The Newmans win every time. we don't have lyrics, or even a song!"

Corey ruffled my hair "Don't worry so much Lanes. We'll think of something." I blushed slightly. Corey was really cute. And nice. And perfect.

"Whatever Core." I sighed. Even if Core was the sweetest guy ever, he got me into some crappy situations. And I knew he'd get me into more. I couldn't resist his face. Nope. Never. Ever.

**Skip to night transistioon**

We were having a sleepover at Corey's that night. He had some spare mattresses and we dragged them out and slept on them. There was a meteor shower or something that night, but we were too tired to watch it.

Laying in bed, I couldn't seem to go to sleep. I kept turning and shifting, unable to find something comfortable. And I kept thinking about The Newmans. And Corey. How were we going to beat The Newmans in The Battle Of Bands?! And why did Corey say we could?!

I wished The Newmans would just . . . go away. If they hadn't been at the restaurant, we wouldn't of gotten into a fight and Core wouldn't of agree to enter the competition.

I remembered the first time we all met. It was at recess in the 5th grade.

_"Hey!" I nudged Core "Who's that girl over there? She's wearing a hat kind of like yours." Core followed my gaze to some girl standing near the wall, alone._

_Corey shrugged "I dunno. We should talk to her." We started to approach her. It was just me and Corey, because Kin and Kon were sick or something._

_The blue-haired girl glared at us "What are you doing?" She muttered and adjusted her orange beanie. I noticed it had lipstick and eyelashes, a female version of Corey's._

_"We're talking to you. What's your name? I'm Corey." He asked, still smiling._

_The girl turned away "I'm Carrie. Now . . . go away!" I blinked. Carrie. Corey. They both wore hats, and they both had blue hair. She was like him; but a girl. Maybe we could be friends._

_Corey tilted his head "Why? You haven't even met my friend yet," He gestured to me "Her name's Laney." I didn't need him to talk for me, but Corey was better at being friendly then me, so it was probably for the best. I'm great at being sarcastic and grumpy._

_"I don't wanna meet her! She'll just call me names, like everyone else!" Carrie snapped defensively, looking around urgently._

_"Nu-uh. Lanes is the nicest guy I know!" I smiled awkwardly at Carrie, trying to look nice and stuff. She raised an eyebrow._

_"Um, I don't think that your friend is actually a guy." She mumbled, staring at me. I felt my face get really red. It was like everyone but my friends saw me as a girl. Which sucked since I had a tiny tiny crush on Core._

_"Hey! What are you doing with Carrie?" A female voice interrupted us, and I saw a boy with red hair, a girl with blonde hair and a girl with black her. All of which looked just like us._

_"Who are you?" I started at the three newcomers with wide eyes. They looked at me and Core and had the same reaction._

_"Oh, them? That's Lenny, Kim, and Konnie." Okay, this was getting freaky. Four people who looked just like us, and had similar names? How was this a coincidence? This would actually_

_be pretty cool, but they were all staring daggers at us at it was four to two._

_"Carrie, they look just like you and Lenny!" Kin's counterpart, Kim, whispered._

_Carrie nodded "Yeah, I know. And they won't leave me alone, either."_

_Corey opened his mouth to protest "That is so not true-"_

_Konnie cut him off "Whatever. Just leave her alone, okay?!"_

_I bit my lip nervously "Um, Corey, I think we should go." These people weren't exactly friendly._

_"Fine. But we'll be back. Nobody messes with us!" Corey snapped and stormed off. I started to follow when a foot appeared in front of me and I stumbled to the ground. Carrie and her friends laughed at me._

_I picked myself up to see that Lenny had tripped me. My hands and knees throbbed in pain, and I tried my best not to let it show "You'll regret this." I threatened and stamped off. Corey was waiting for me._

* * *

**Headcannon: Carrie was bullied when she was a kid until she met Kim, Konnie, and Lenny. They were her bodyguards and protected her but soon they all started being mean so no one would mess with them.**

**This is my first fanfic, so it's probably gonna suck :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, reviews! I luv you all uvu**

**So I wanted make this Corney because it's my OTP but it'd probably make a better LaneyxLenny fic. Meh, we'll see. I really don't know where I'm going with this fic. I'll try to update as fast as possible. I'm really lazy though :p**

* * *

**Laney's POV**

Opening my eyes, I saw darkness at first. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the lighting. I still felt tired, though. The bed seemed to be calling my name, but I liked being up early, so I sat up. There was a small mirror next to me, and I picked it up. My eyes weren't adjusted quite yet, but I saw my eyeliner had worn off or something, because it wasn't there.

My purse. Where was my purse? It had all my makeup in it. My eyes searched the dim room until I saw a small bag. Of course it was mine; none of the guys in my band carried purses.

I stood up and quietly crept past the sleeping figures of my friends. Grabbing my purse, I rummaged through it until I had my makeup I needed. Using the mirror I'd found beside me, I promptly applied it. My tired hands got me poked in my eye once or twice, but I was mostly fine.

Now to wait for my friends to wake up.

They usually took a few hours to get up, but I could just play on my phone until then. Looking in my purse, I took out my Iphone.

Turning it on, the light from the screen was blinding. Squinting, I entering my lock screen password.** Passcode Invalid.** What? I knew the numbers by heart- 4590. I tried again. Maybe I'd mistyped it. **Passcode Invalid.**

"Stupid phone!" I growled. Huh. My voice sounded different. Maybe I had a cold that I caught overnight. Unlikely, but possible. Everything Grojband did was unlikely. I had to roll with it.

Okay, one more time. I entered 4590. Third time's a charm, right?** Passcode Invalid.** Okay, I guess not. Why wasn't my phone working?!

Movement out of my peripheral vision caught my attention and I saw Corey's figure moving. He usually woke up the second earliest, but this early in the morning was unusual for him.

And then again, he might not be awake at all. People move in their sleep, it isn't unnatural. Just to make sure, I whispered "Core?"

The blue-haired figure turned to face me and I almost choked. That was not Corey. I was looking at the face of my number one enemy- Carrie Beff.

"Carrie?! What are_ you_ doing here?" I snapped, not caring if I woke the twins, which I did. Kin and Kon opened their eyes and look over at me. And guess what? They weren't Kin and Kon either.

"I'm, like, sleeping. Or I was." Carrie was looking at me very weirdly, but not shocked. Did she not see that I was Laney, that one person she hated!?

"Um, Lenny, why are you wearing Carrie's makeup?" Konnie asked.

Lenny. She called me Lenny. _Why_ did she call me Lenny?! "Somebody. Get me a mirror." I whispered.

Carrie tossed me a hand-held mirror and Kim flicked on the light. Looking in the mirror, I saw the most terrifying thing in the world.

It was Lenny, staring back at me, with caked on eyeliner and mascara. I felt like I was going into shock or something. "Oh my God. That is not me. That is not me."

"Well, you don't look . . . that bad." Kim, someone who I hated with all my heart, tried to console me.

"Yeah. Like, it's your first time using makeup and all. If you wanted to look pretty, you could've just asked us though." Konnie nodded, putting a hand on my back.

I reacted instinctively, jerking away and glaring at the female drummer "_Don't touch me!_" I spat angrily.

"Um, Lenny, do you, like, feel sick or something? You're acting kind of weird. And . . . What are you doing with my phone?" Carrie stared at me.

I looked down, to see one of my hands still holding the phone I thought was mine. Well, that explained why the passcode hadn't been working. It didn't really explain anything else though. "I . . . thought it was mine?" I tossed it back at her.

"Okay, I think you're seriously sick. Maybe you, like, hit you head and got a concussion." Carrie was looking at me seriously, along with Kim and Konnie.

Maybe I did. Or maybe I was seeing things. I looked in the mirror and again, I saw Lenny staring back at me, makeup and all. I set the mirror down and buried my face in my hands "Please, please tell me this is all a prank."

"_What'_s a prank?" Kim asked.

"This! I'm not Lenny, I'm_ Laney_! Laney Penn, from Grojband, that band you hate, and we hate_ you_ too!" I explained to them.

Konnie eyed me suspiciously "If you aren't Lenny, then prove it."

I groaned, rolling my eyes "How can I prove _that_? I don't know anything about him, so I can't not be him!"

"That sounds just like something Lenny would say . . . You're pranking us." Konnie concluded. I face-palmed.

"You know what? I'm out of here." I stood up and walked to the door.

Carrie blinked "Where are to going?"

"To find the real Lenny." I slammed the door behind me.

I had no idea how to get from The Newman's garage to Corey's, so I was wandering around the streets for about an hour before I found the garage.

The door was open, like usual, and I walked in. Corey, Kin, and Kon, were awake. I didn't see myself anywhere though.

"What are you doing here, Newman?" Corey glared at me. Ow. I think that was my heart.

I bit my lip nervously "I was looking for Lenny- err, Laney." I doubted they'd tell me where he was. I wouldn't.

Kin snorted "Really? And why should we tell you?"

I groaned. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. The Newmans wouldn't either. I just really need to talk to Laney. It's an emergency."

Their faces didn't falter in any way "No. You'll probably just try to get some of our secrets out of her." Um, actually Corey, I thought to myself, I already know all of Laney's secrets. And most of them, you don't know either.

"No! Just . . . listen to me for once! I. Need. To. Talk. To. Laney." I snapped angrily.

"And you also need to get out of our garage, Newman!" Corey glared at me with his perfect face. And then he actually shoved me out of the garage, the impact sending me to the ground. I opened my mouth to protest, but by then, he'd slammed the garage door shut.

Tears filled my eyes, and it felt as if my heart had just been stabbed. And then punched. And then murdered. Corey hated me and there was no way I was going to find Lenny now. Why did I even want to find him? He was my enemy, and even if I was in his body, I hated him. Lenny had always seemed to hate me the most out of the members of Grojband. I was only returning the favor.

"_Psst_." I turned my head and saw the one person I needed right then; myself.

* * *

Okay, relatively short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! I just really wanted to make another. I'm probably going to have a lot of filler chapters, mainly because I don't want to rush this. I have a tendency to rush things, but I'm trying to keep it well-paced as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, welcome to Chapter Three. And I know Todd Kaufman said his name was Larry, but I like Lenny. So it's Lenny in this story.**

* * *

**Laney's POV**

"Oh, you." I mumbled. Okay, I know I should of been happier to see him. If we were together(barf) maybe we'd be able to figure out how to get back to normal again. But that didn't mean I liked this jerk, or considered him a human being.

"Yeah. Me. Anyways, we need to talk." Lenny said, glancing at the garage door "But not here." Well duh. if Corey saw us talking he'd beat the crap out of me. After all, I was a Newman.

I didn't want to be friendly though, so I looked at him evenly "And where should we go? I don't suppose you have any secret bases?" I asked dryly.

Lenny looked a bit . . . pink once I said that "No, I was thinking the park, actually. It's early enough that no one would be there and I don't think anyone would look for us either."

"Actually, that's a good idea. Let's go." We walked together for the first portion, but then he kept trying to be in front of me, like he was the leader or something so I had to walk in front of him. Just because he had a good idea didn't mean he could walk in front of me.

By the time we got there, I was in front, so I pretty much won the unspoken contest.

"So." Lenny rubbed his arm. "Um, what's there to talk about, anyways?"

"Good question . . .Um, what happened when you woke up?" I asked awkwardly. It felt so . . . wrong to be talking to Lenny. Even if he didn't look like Lenny.

"I got up, went to get some food, and when Trina called me some lame dude from her brother's band, I kind of knew something was wrong. Trina's_ never_ called me a dude." I put my hand to my mouth, trying not to laugh. Lenny glared at me "It isn't funny!"

"Okay, okay. So how do you know Trina?" I asked. I'd never seen any of them talk before.

"Carrie, lead singer of our band, is sisters with Mina Beff. Mina is a slave to Trina, and she comes over to her house sometimes." Oh yeah. I'd forgotten that Mina and Carrie were related. "My turn to ask the question. Why are you wearing makeup?"

"I woke up, saw my makeup wasn't there, took Carrie's purse, used her makeup and then took her phone." I summarized.

Lenny looked mortified "You went through Care's stuff?! Are you purposely trying to make her hate me?!" Huh. Didn't know he'd have that big of a reaction. It was just Carrie's stuff.

"Jeez, calm down. She was mostly confused. I tried to tell them I wasn't you, but they didn't believe me."

"Of course they didn't. We aren't that gullible, you know." Lenny scoffed.

I glared at him "What's your problem?! I never said that,"

"But you were thinking it. You're always being nasty."

"You're the horrible one! You never leave anybody alone."

"Really? If I remember, it's_ you_ who can't leave people alone." Lenny shot back.

I curled my hands into fists "Ugh! I don't know why I even bother. You're impossible." I growled. "I can't wait until I can get my body back and go back to being the best bassist in town.

Lenny smirked "See? You. Are. Horrible. You and your dumb band. Everytime we get a gig, you guys come in and ruin it for us. The Battle Of Bands is the one things you haven't beat us in and now you're trying to do that, too. Why does everything have to go perfect for _you_?!"

It took me a few moments to respond. He had a point "Well maybe we wouldn't hate you so much if you had been nice! You've been jerks to us since the day we met. None of us have ever done anything to you, but you're always going out of your way to make us miserable."

"Why won't you get over the fact that not everyone has to like you? You aren't perfect, you're nasty." Lenny retorted.

God, I hate him so much. "Why did I have to be switched with you?! I'd rather be stuck in the body of a rat!"

Lenny glared at me "Because that wouldn't be any different to how you really are!" Ow. That felt sort of insulting.

"Okay." I really did not want to compromise with him, but how else was I going to get my body back? "Can we just _not_ fight until we figure out what happened?"

Lenny was quiet, not responding. Probably thinking of some clever insult like how he always did, just to make me mad. It was like he enjoyed seeing her mad. He probably did. He was a Newman.

"Fine." He muttered "But only because I don't want to be stuck like this for any longer then I have to."

"Really? Because I just love being stuck with you and your shining face!" I shot back defensively, dripping with sarcasm.

Lenny raised an eyebrow "Didn't you just say we were going to get along for as long as we were like this?"

I rolled my eyes "You make it hard to be nice. But you're . . . not wrong," Admitting he was right would be agonizing. "Arguing is only going to make this worse."

"So where do we start looki-" I began, only to be cut off as two someones stepped out from behind a generic tree. Those someones being Carrie and Corey.

"What are _you_, like, doing with him?" Carrie glared at Lenny. Poor guy. I was sure Corey wasn't going to be too mad at me for hanging out with 'Laney'. Probably.

I rubbed my arm "Um, talking."

"About what?! You weren't giving him secrets, right Lanes?" Corey was giving me an evil eye.

"No, I wasn- I mean, _she_ wasn't." I stammered. Carrie didn't believe me when I told her I wasn't Lenny, so why would Corey? He was much more sensible than that airhead.

Carrie rolled her eyes "Uh-huh. Then what were you talking about?"

"Um, uh . . . The weather?" Lenny pathetically tried to cover up. I bit my lip, forcing back a groan of frustration. The weather? Seriously?"

Carrie glared at Lenny, whom she thought was me. "Lenny," She looked at me "tell me why you're out here with . . . that dude."

"I'm _not_ a dude!" I shouted angrily, then slapped a hand over my mouth as I realized my mistake. I'm Lenny. Lenny is me. I _am_ a dude. Laney is _not_ a dude. "I mean, uh . . ."

"What he meant to say is that he's not _hanging out_ with me. We just _happened_ to be at the same park." Lenny covered me. Well, that was better than the lame weather excuse.

"And once we saw each other, we, uh, decided to talk about the weather. That's all." I nodded, plastering a smile on my face.

Carrie started at me "Hm . . ." She was deciding whether or not to believe me "Well, fine. But never talk to that guy again, okay?"

"Duh. I don't want anything else to do with it." _It_ being Lenny.

Carrie grabbed my arm "Come on, Lenns." She began dragging me off. I smirked at Lenny as we left.

"Later, Lamey."

**Lenny's POV**

Corey gave me a serious look, and I wanted to shrink into a hole "Lanes, tell me the truth. You'd never talk to _him_ without a really good reason."

Was being switched with your mortal enemy a reason? "You wouldn't believe me." I muttered, staring at the ground.

"I'm sure I would. Lanes, we never keep secrets from each other. Just tell me." Corey insisted.

"No. You won't believe me." I started down at my feet. Plus I didn't really want to talk to him. I was willing to get along with Laney, but only because I had to.

"Come on, just tell me. I'm sure we've done weirder things." No, we haven't. Actually, Corey, we've never done anything together because I'm not Laney, I thought sarcastically.

"I told you, you won't believe it. And if you did, there wouldn't be anything you could do about it." I muttered, staring down at my feet.

Corey poked my arm "Tell."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because . . . I don't know, can you shut up?!"

" . . . Why?"

"Just do it, okay?!"

"But I wanna know why."

My eye started twitching and I resisted the urge to kick him. And then scream in his face about how stupid he was. I couldn't though; Laney would hate me for it.

Wait, why did I care what Laney thought? I hated her just as much as I hated Corey. Right? Right . . . she's from Grojband. And she's always being nasty and evil and obnoxious and cute and horrid.

Corey poked me again "Come on, bro."

Deep breathes, Len. "I'm not Laney I'm Lenny and I don't know why and I don't want to talk to you."

Corey started at me "Serious? Cause you don't look like Lenny."

Oh my God, is he serious? "I know that, moron. I'm not in Lenny's body, I'm in Laney's." He really was thick-headed.

"Why? Lanes hates you." Corey questioned.

"I don't know. Do you think I'd be this way if I had a choice?" I groaned.

Corey shrugged "I don't know. I still don't think you're telling the truth."

Twitchy twitch twitch. How did Laney put up with this moron? Only an idiot would hang around him, and even if Laney is terrible, she isn't stupid.

"Okay. You know what? I give up. You are so impossible. I'm going. Don't bother looking for me, loser." I waved my hand dismissively and walked off in some random direction.

And now I was even more eager to get back in my own body and return to my smart, reasonable, sweet Carrie. If I had to spend anymore time with Grojband, I think I'd lose my sanity.

Wait. Wait a second . . . I called Laney cute. In my list of insults, somehow cute ended up there. Laney was not cute, and even if she was, she's the enemy. I can't even think about her being less than obnoxious.

* * *

**And we see things from Lenny's point of view. Sorry for the wait, I had know idea what I was going to write. Hopefully this chapter is good enough for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laney's POV**

Carrie wouldn't believe me when I told her the truth, so I decided to act like Lenny, just to keep her as unknowing as possible. If she thought I was hanging out with the enemy, she'd never let me out of her sight.

I really wanted to talk to Lenny more, but apparently The Newmans had band practice today, and of course I had to go.

Me and Carrie were still walking back to their garage after she'd dragged me away from Lenny. If only she knew.

"Okay. We need to play twice as hard if we're going beat Grojband this year." Carrie told me. I nodded, feeling detached.

Carrie rambled on "Who do they think they are? They beat us at the fair's competition, the campfire scare off, got the gig for playing inside of an ice cream truck, and now they want to have our running title for The Battle Of Bands. It's like we're the antagonists of a corny TV show."

"We'll beat them this year." I addressed Carrie, but my eyes were staring beyond her.

"I, like, don't know. Of course we'll almost beat them, but we've never really beat them. It happens every single time." Carrie continued.

I shrugged "Well I'm sure you'll think of something." I didn't care about Carrie's worries. I just wanted my body back so I could go back to hating her. Not insulting her felt really wrong, like not stopping a guy from jumping off a building, even if this wasn't nearly as drastic as that.

"And who do those losers think they are? Everything goes right for them. They aren't even that good of a band . . ." Carrie continued, but I tuned her out, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from defending my band. Grojband was amazing, and she was just jealous that their sucky band kept losing to us.

I wished Lenny was here. Not because I like being around that jerkface. But he had my body, and I had his. I was perfectly fine with my own life, and I did not want to be in his. Maybe he knew something that could help us get back to normal.

I really hoped he didn't do anything stupid when I wasn't there. Like make Core mad. If Lenny made Core hate me, I'd strangle him. It was already hard enough to get his attention, I didn't need Lenny to screw things up for me.

Maybe that's why he'd been so upset when I told him I went through Carrie's stuff. He probably liked her. Not hard to see why. The two jerks deserved each other. Just like I deserved Core. I wondered if Carrie was just as oblivious as Corey. I hoped not. That would mean we had thing common, and I wanted nothing to do with any of the Newmans. If I hadn't switched with Lenny, I could be with Core right now, and he'd be with his band, just like how it was supposed to be.

Why had we been switched anyways? Peaceville could be a very quirky town, but nothing like this had ever been happened before. Or at least, nothing that I knew of. Plus, even if this was a common thing, why did It have to be me and Lenny? Why not me and Corey, or me and Kon, or better yet, not me at all.

What was Lenny doing right now, anyways? Hopefully he was being useful, like figuring out why I was him. Maybe he was trying to play along, just like me. As long as he wasn't being the usual jerk he always was, I was mostly okay with it.

"Lenns? We're here." Carrie's nasty voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to my side to see a house. I guessed that was where Carrie lives. It looked like Grojband's place, but different. Sort of . . . inverted.

Konnie and Kim were sitting in the garage eating old food they found under the couch. Gross. Just like Kin and Kon, which meant we had even more similarities. Even grosser. The twins popped up when they saw us "Hey, you found her!" Kim exclaimed. It took me a few seconds to realize that when they said her, they meant me. Oh great, they thought Lenny was a girl, the same way my band thought I was a guy. I really wanted to deny these similarities, because I hated to admit we were alike.

"Yep. Lenns was at the park." Carrie explained.

Kim grinned "Okay, now we can start practicing,"

Konnie nodded "Yeah. We've _got_ to beat Grojband." She agreed.

"Kay girls, let's go!" Carrie jumped up onto the stage-like thing Grojband had in their garage and picked up her guitar. Not wanting to look awkward, I grabbed my bass.

"One, two, three, four!" Konnie shouted and we started playing. Honestly I had no idea what we were playing, but I just went along with it,playing what sounded right. If I was wrong, nobody noticed it.

After thirty seconds of opening instrumental, Carrie started singing.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Me, Kim, and Konnie sang back up, and I almost screwed up at every verse. Lenny knew this song, but I didn't. Luckily by the time it was over, I had about gotten the hang of it. We practiced that song again and again, each time trying to improve. I guess this is the song they were doing for Battle Of Bands.

It was a really good song too. I was impressed that The Newmans had even came up with it. I wondered how Core would think of a way to beat them. He'd think of something though. He always did.

* * *

**I know, crappy, short chapter. The song I used is Good Time by Owl City. At first I didn't know if I wanted to put a song in there and act like they made it up, because Owl City did and I just didn't like the idea of acting like they came up with it until I came to a nice solution. Grojband is in another universe from ours, and in that universe, the bands we know don't exist. Therefore, they can make up songs from our world, but still having actually created them at the same time.**

**Yeah, sorry if that confused you. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I upload this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lenny's POV

After I rage quit Corey's garage after being frustrated by his stupidity, came back and practiced some, I was out for a walk, wondering where I would spend the night. I didn't know where Laney lived, and I was sure my parents wouldn't take kindly to a total stranger sleeping in their son's bedroom.

I found myself wandering back to my garage, most likely from force of habit. I didn't see anyone there. They must of finished practicing.

"You really shouldn't be here, you know.." My voice sounded from behind me and I turned to see Laney.

I smirked "Yeah, I know. I just like taking risks."

Laney rolled her eyes, but smiled "I've noticed. We really need to go somewhere private though." She sighed.

"I know, I know. You got any bright ideas?" I muttered, staring at the ground.

Laney bit her lip "Um, no. I guess we could go to my place."

"Fine. It's not like we have anything better." I agreed. "So where do you live?"

Laney turned 160 degrees and started walking "This way. Now come on before anyone sees us." I followed her. For the first block or so, we walked in silence.

"How do you do it?" The question had been bothering me ever since I was switched to her body. I know I couldn't.

Laney looked over at me, her eyes mystified "Do what?" Of course; I didn't actually ask that part.

"Put up with those morons. I couldn't even stand a few hours with them." I blurted out.

Laney immediately got defensive, glaring at me "They aren't morons! Kin's really smart and they others . . . Well, they can be dense, but they're still my friends."

I raised an eyebrow "You could do so much better than them, though. Why do you stick around them?"

Laney sighed softly "I don't know . . . because . . . ." She started at the ground "I guess I just don't know what I'd do without them."

"You could make new friends. Ones that appreciate you more." Yes, I hates Laney, but no sane person should have to live through Grojband. They made me want to stab my eye. With a pencil.

Laney was quiet. We walked half a block before she replied, her voice cold "Why do you care?"

I frowned. Did I care? I hadn't thought about that. I was definitely _acting_ like I cared. Why would I care? Carrie was the only girl I cared about. "I, um, don't know. But I do."

"I can't leave the band because a band needs a bassist. Without one, the band would fail. And the band was Corey's idea. I can't leave." Laney explained, without looking at me.

I thought about that. So because Corey started the band, she couldn't leave the band, and therefore leave her friends?

"Anyways," Laney continued "Why do you stick around your friends? They're so mean."

"They're only mean when you guys are around." I muttered. The Newmans had a habit of getting all nasty whenever Grojband was around. They weren't so bad.

"Why?" Laney replied.

I shrugged "I dunno. It just always seemed right."

Laney rolled her eyes "Yeah. Being a total jerk is _right_." She muttered sarcastically.

I stiffened "Hey! You were _never_ nice. You've always been trying to beat us in _everything._"

"Well . . . It's not like we'd lose on purpose!" Laney shot back.

I smirked "You know, when you aren't trying to ruin my life, you're not that bad."

"I'd insult you, but I don't want to start another fight. Plus you aren't completely horrible." Laney smiled in return.

"Wow, thank you so much." I rolled my eyes, but I still smiling. Laney suddenly stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. But we're here." Laney looked over to a two story house. So that's where she lived, or where I lived now. "Come on. Nobody should be home." We went to her backyard. Her door was locked, but it was a number lock. She punched in four digits and unlocked the door.

Her house was actually a lot like mine, but the opposite while still being the same. There were differences, but the similarities were much more imposing. We went up to Laney's room. It had a bunch of posters of Grojband, but a lot were of only Corey. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Laney folded her arms "Don't even ask." She growled.

I smirked. It was becoming pretty obvious to me that Laney liked Corey as more than a friend. I wasn't going to comment on it. She could obsess over Corey, and I'd obsess over Carrie, like it was supposed to be. "So, now that we're here, what do we do?"

Laney shrugged "I was hoping you'd think of something. I've never really switched bodies with anyone before, so I wouldn't know how to get back to normal."

I sighed and looked at the ground "What are we gonna do? Nobody believes us and we have no idea how or why this happened, not even to mention how to get our own bodies back."

"We could look it up on my computer, I guess." Laney grabbed her laptop off of her bed and opened it. Her _screensaver_ was a picture of Corey. Okay, that was very obsessed. She typed in 'switching bodies'.

"Top ten switching movies, body swap plot device, crack fanfiction . . ." Laney's face got very angry "Ugh! None of this is what we need!"

I ran my hand through my red hair "Well, what did you expect? This isn't a very common thing, otherwise we'd know what to do. Which we _don't_."

Laney shrugged "I don't know. I just wanted something. I guess we could search the town for something, but then we wouldn't know what or who we'd be looking for."

"Wow," I commented "This is a pretty downer situation."

Laney glared at me "You're not helping."

I sighed "I know that. But neither of us know what to do, and we're own our own. There isn't much to be happy about."

"What's you're favorite color?" Laney asked suddenly.

"Um . . . Green, why?" I blinked in confusion.

Laney smiled "Me too. Favorite movie genre?"

"Horror." I replied instantly. "Favorite type of music?"

"Rock n' roll, duh." Laney responded. I grinned; me too. "Okay. Favorite ice cream flavor?" She questioned.

"Mint. Favorite instrument?" Okay, that one was a no brainer. We both played it.

"Bass." Laney smiled "You know, we have a lot in common. If you weren't a Newman, you wouldn't be so bad."

"Actually, right now I'm a Grojbandian or whatever you call yourselves." I was starting to see her point.

"And I'm you." Laney nodded "Do you think . . . _Maybe_ we could be friends? While we're trying to get our bodies back. I mean, we don't have any reasons to hate each other, because we've both been just as nasty and we have so much in common. After we get our bodies back we can go back to hating each other."

I bit my lip "But . . . What would Carrie say? If she knew we didn't hate each other, she'd hate me! But I guess being friends wouldn't be so bad and . . ."

"Yeah, I guess Corey would be pretty pissed at me too. But he doesn't have to know, and it might even make us getting our bodies back easier." Laney reasoned.

"Well . . . Okay." I agreed "But only until we get our bodies back. Deal?" I held out my hand.

Laney shook it, smiling "Deal."

* * *

**So while I was writing this I finally came up with a plot, and actually it doesn't suck. I've decided that this is going to be a Lenny/Laney fic, but I still don't know what to do with Corey. He'll probably just be all mad or something. So in this chapter, they finally realize what they have in common, and the part where it says 'Her house was actually a lot like mine, but the opposite while still being the same. There were differences, but the similarities were much more imposing.' Is actually a metaphor for how alike Lenny and Laney are, but all they can see is the differences. And it'll take them a loooong time to realize their feelings for each other.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laney's POV**

"If anyone would know how to get out bodies back, it's be Kin and Kon." I sighed.

Lenny leaned back against the wall, raising one eyebrow "Why?"

"They know _everything_. Not things that are actually useful though; most of it's rocklore and legends. There's gotta be something about switching bodies they know." I explained.

"Well why don't you just ask them?" Lenny looked in my direction, but not making eye contact.

I rolled my eyes "Um, _duh_. I'm you. They hate you." Lenny was weird. He could be so smart at times and then just hold the idiot ball. I wondered if I was like that at times.

"And when I say you, I mean me. Which wouldn't be that bad of a plan, except for the fact I can't stand those morons and I'd have no idea what to say." Lenny continued. I smiled a little. Lenny was no moron, even if he was intolerable. Well, no. Lenny was actually really tolerable, and easy to get along with.

I considered his words. Lenny was definitely right. Kin and Kon were much harder to put up with then Kim and Konnie, and we didn't know much about each other except a few scant things that couldn't possibly be of use.

"I could tell you." I murmured.

Lenny actually looked at me this time "Tell me what?"

"Everything. If you knew more about me, it'd be easier for you to pretend to be me. Of course you'll have to tell me about you too." I suggested, looking down at my feet.

Lenny smiled "Sounds like a good idea." He walked over to me and grabbed my arm lightly- I could pull away at anytime- and began leading me down the stairs and out of my house. It was night and snowing softly. It must be the first snow, because there were no footprints of mud there to ruin the scenic view.

We took the sidewalk, our breathes fog in the chilled night air. Street lights illuminated the way, glimmering of the the soft frozen crystals. The moon was out, half full. Most of the sky was covered in clouds, so we had no stars to wish on.

"You go first. Just tell me about yourself." I was smiling, even though I felt like pure ice- my jacket was thin and offered little protection.

Lenny smiled "Well first off, I was born in Peaceville. I've always been here. My mom and my dad got divorced and I'm living with my dad. I don't mind though because he's cool. I started playing the bass after I met this amazingly talented bassist named Gustavo when I went out of town. In the first grade I met Konnie and Kim, and they were my friends for a while. Then we saw some kids picking on Carrie and defended her. We became her friends and bodyguards at the same time," He was about to continue when I held up a hand.

"Okay, a little too much at once. You're going too fast." I paused him. We waited a few seconds "Okay, continue."

"And then one day we saw these two kids talking to Carr and she looked really upset. We went over to see what was wrong and it turns out they were bothering her and not leaving her alone. Then they got all rude and we got mean back." He paused again. I smiled; he was talking about us.

"After that Carrie had this idea to make a band and we called ourselves The Newmans. It turns out those jerks who bugged Carrie and then hated our guts made a band two. And we've been rivals ever since." Lenny finished.

I was grinning "Wow. That totally puts me in a new perspective. But you aren't done yet. Tell me about more personal things besides your history."

"Well I hate frilly girly things, chick flicks, the color orange, I like video games, almost all kinds of music, and croissants. I want to be famous one day, I think bass players are underrated and I have a major crush on Carrie Beff." Lenny continued. I let that sink in a moment. Orange, frilly, music, croissants, and Carrie.

A lot of that stuff I could actually relate to. Well, except for the Carrie part. I had a feeling that Lenny would be crushing on Carrie, but I was seriously surprised he actually said it to me. Probably wasn't thinking. I waited for his face to register the realization of what he said. 3..2...1.

Lenny face burned hot red and his pupils shrunk "I mean, um, I like her as a frie- Oh, nevermind. I'm sure you like Corey Riffin just as much as I like Carr and I'm sure that he's just as oblivious as her. And I'm sure neither of them are ever gonna realize it."

We arrived at the park. There was a wooden bench with a gold plated dedication on it shaded from the snow by a small oak tree. We sat down. It was freezing. I pressed against him for warmth. Not that I like him. I'd of done that with any other guy too. I just don't want to freeze, okay?!

"Now tell me about you." He murmured.

"Well, I was born in Peaceville, just like you. I'd always loved the bass, and my first one was from

a local pawn shop. I took lessons I became pretty okay at it. In third grade these kids were messing with me until Corey stepped in. Nowadays I would've just ignored them or beat them up or something, but I was little. Pretty soon Corey became my best friend and he introduced me to his friends Kin and Kon." Lenny held up a hand.

"Remember- don't rush. I need to soak this all in." Lenny smiled at me.'

"In fifth grade me and Corey saw this girl all alone so we tried to approach her. She got really unfriendly and then these other jerks showed up and accused me and Core of being jerks. Of course we would have defended ourselves, but it was two to four so we had to forfeit. Ever since then, we've hated them and they've hated us." I paused for a moment. The moon was getting higher and the air was getting chillier.

"So one day Core said we were gonna start a band. Apparently The Bubble Bunch inspired him to. I could already play bass, and Kon was a drummer. Corey did gutair. Kin didn't know how to play keyboard, but he's really smart, so he learned fast. Then we learned those jerks who looked like us made a band too. Like, how dare they copy us? Plus, they were always so stuck up and dumb." I finished "The end."

Lenny grinned "You know, you're actually a decent human being. I'd say nice, but you're still my rival."

I rolled my eyes, smiling "Wow, I'm honored to know you think so highly of me." I joked.

Lenny shrugged "And if you weren't from Grojband, I'd think you were awesome, nice, and would make a great friend." He started staring into the sky. "And I'd hate Corey for being so oblivious because I know how it feels, not just because he's in a band I don't like."

"You'd hate someone just for me?"

"You're just like me. We hate you because you steal our gigs and beat us in everything. Plus you're always mean to us. And we're nasty right back."

"Do you think Carrie and Core could be friends?"

"Nah. They're too alike but slightly different. They're both too stubborn and headstrong and egotistical to be friends."

"Why do you hang out with them?"

"Well, I like Carrie and they aren't so bad when you're not around. We really turn into big jerks with you."

"Do you think the twins could get along?"

"Definitely."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"They're alike. Kim and Kin are nerdy, and Kon and Konnie are . . . Slobby? The band is the only thing between them."

"And yet I'd never give up my band. Even for people like you."

"People like me?"

"People I can relate to. People just like me. People I could be great friends with."

I was quiet after that. A small but frigid breeze blew and I shivered. Lenny smiled at her "Cold?"

"A little." She admitted.

Lenny took off the jacket he wore and did the typical sickly sweet teenager romance thing, putting it on me. "Better?"

I nodded, my cheeks feeling heated despite the temperature.

"Good. I'll walk you back to my place." The two walked in silence. Lenny didn't live very far from my house and he unlocked the door for her "My room's upstairs down the hall and to the left. You'll know it."

I was about to take his jacket off when he held up a hand "No, you keep it. I have more." My counterpart left, walking home in the snow with short sleeves for a girl he was supposed to hate.

Lenny. He had always hated me the most, and yet now we were almost close friends. He was so sweet, and he understood me. I understood him too, which was a feat.

He was funny too. Smart, sarcastic, but still empathetic and sweet. Everything I wanted and everything Corey wasn't. But I didn't like him. Lenny considered me to be a friend, nothing more. I wasn't going to make the same mistake I did with Core.

Unless he liked me too. Then I might consider it. Maybe.

* * *

**Crappy chapter, blah, blah, blah. So I'm gonna start a new fanfic, which will be a series of one-shots revolving around Corney :p Dunno when I'll actually get around to posting it though**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently, I had some writer's block. This chapter is a baby of writer's block. It's most likely my longest chapter yet, and almost nothing happens but drabble. I'm so sorry, I promise something will happen in the next chapter.**

**Lenny's POV**

I think I was suffering from Carrie Beff Withdrawal. The symptoms were having thoughts about other girls and considering your nemesis to be a great person. The only cure was being with Carrie, but that wasn't even an option for me right now.

What was wrong with me? Being friends with Laney was bad enough but best friends? That was treason. Just yesterday I hated everything about her. How could one day change so much?

Why did I give her my jacket? It had seemed like the cute thing to do, but as I walked home in the snow, I began to regret it. If you've ever walked a block wearing a T-shirt on a snowy night, you'd know what I'm talking about.

The temperature wasn't as important as the while Laney ordeal though, because if the cold didn't kill me, Carrie would. Carrie didn't have to know, right? But she was smart, so she might figure it out, and she'll be even madder if she finds out I was lying to her.

Maybe I could convert Carrie. Make her see the good in Laney. I wouldn't try to make her friends with Corey- that was impossible, but Carrie might be able to be friends with Laney. They were both smart, sarcastic and girls. They could talk about girl stuff or junk.

But if it didn't work, Carrie might hate me even more. This was a lose-lose situation- either Carries finds out and hates me, or I tell her and she hates me. Why did everyone have to hate me? I was so getting kicked out of the band.

Laney didn't hate me though. She liked me. As a friend though, nothing more. She liked Corey, and I liked Carrie. That was how it was supposed to be. We were never supposed to be friends, and yet here we are.

I wouldn't mind if we woke up in our own bodies with no memory of the past day. Well, I think I wouldn't. Laney gave me a new outlook on Grojband, and I can't hate her now. If Carrie's as smart as she acts, then why couldn't she see that Grojband isn't all that bad?

My life was starting to feel like a snowflake. Not because if was unique and pretty, but because it was spiraling out a control. I just didn't know when it would hit the ground.

Laney. Laney. Laney. She was the center of my problems and yet I didn't blame her. If anything, I blamed Carrie for being so blind. Laney was awesome, and I could even see her being a Newman. Not that she'd ever leave her band. Laney was loyal, one of her many positive attributes.

Rambling on about the same things passed time quickly. I found myself at Laney's house. Eager to be out of the cold, I dashed through the door and slammed it behind me.

It was more than a little weird to be in a stranger's house. Well, Laney wasn't a stranger, but her house felt like it. I remembered where her room was, and went there immediately. The pictures of Grojband plastered on the walls did not help my Carrie Beff Withdrawal.

I could make a list. Yes. A list of reasons why I could not like Laney. As a friend or a friends friend. There was Carrie. Carrie would hate me, plus I like Carrie. Also, Laney was in my body, so if I liked her, it'd be like having a crush on myself, and I'm not that much of a narcissist.

And it wasn't as if Laney would like me back., It would be a one-sided relationship, and I don't need another one of those.

I'd get kicked out of my band. I like Laney and all, but I love my band. The band was my life, but Laney was just a girl. She could leave me at anytime, yet I know none of The Newmans would leave the band.

There were so many reasons not to like Laney, so I should be satisfied.

But . . . I wasn't.

Honestly, the whole Carrie Withdrawal was getting to me, because to more I thought about it, the more I thought of Laney as more than a friend. She was everything I ever wanted, and she felt my pain.

Maybe it was just hormones. Maybe I'd be feeling the same way with any other girl. Or not. I couldn't see myself day(or night)dreaming about Kim. Even the thought sickened me.

So maybe it was just infatuation. I was liking her because she was in my body and looked like me. Love at first sight kind of crap. Yeah, like that.

But Laney was really pretty and understood me and was just like me and she wasn't oblivious and she had common sense and she was just absolutely perfect.

Maybe sleep would clear my mind. I laid down in bed, shut off the lights, and closed my eyes.

One problem though: I wasn't tired. I tried to force myself to go to sleep.

Pink isn't really a color. It's a UV light or some junk. Our mind can't process it though and substitutes it with pink. I hate pink. Laney hates pink.

Why did I have to switch bodies with her? How did it happen? Peaceville is an odd town, but still. Why me, and why her?

Why did anything happen? What was the meaning of life? Just to live? We all die at some point, but why did we live? To change the world? How could I change the world? I guess my band's music could, but was that really what life was about?

What did other people think? I know they do think, just like me, but what's it like to be them? Only they know, because they are they. But someone must know, that someone being them. Why aren't I them? Because someone has to be me. Why did I have to be me?

_Okay, backtrack. Contemplating the meaning of life and thinking in circles in not going to help you fall asleep. Try telling a story._

Once upon a time, there was a swaggy guy named Lennson. Lennson was really swaggy, and he had this swaggy band. But then one day he woke up in someone else's body that wasn't his. Lennson and Lanelia, the girl he had swapped with, tried to figure out why. As time went on, Lennson started to have feelings for Lanelia. They got their bodies back and then Lennson and Laneilia lived happily ever after.

I shifted position, rolling over onto my side facing the door. Then my arm got stuck under my side. Super uncomfortable. I rolled over again. The light from the window was too bright. I flipped onto my stomach and shoved my face into my pillow. Can't breathe.

I rolled back over to face the window. Screwing my eyes really tight, I tried to ignore the moonlight. My face started to relax as my body did, and boom. Light.

_Just great._

* * *

Light filtered in through the window and my eyes flashed open. I had my knees tucked in, my arms were hugging a body pillow and my head was on my elbow. It was very comfortable.

I jumped out of bed, glad it was over. How I got to sleep, I would never know. First thing I did was look in a mirror, and surprise surprise, I saw Laney.

So that meant I did not have my own body back. At least I was awake.

Deep inside, I was a little happy. Okay, I know it sounds cheesy, but being in a her body gave me an excuse to hang out with her. Not because I like her, but to find out if I like her. . . . Which I don't. This entire thing was just an accident.

Which gave me an idea. I'll have you know that The Newmans write their own lyrics. Usually it's Carrie who does it though. Things I write stay locked up in my journal. Konnie and Kim . . . Write more fun songs.

And I was used to just writing when I came up with a song. I hadn't came up with a song, but more like lyrics and a base idea.

I looked at Laney's desk. There was a journal, some paper, and pencils. I almost wrote in the journal out of habit, but stopped myself. It was Laney's. Not mine. I have morals.

And so I got some paper and a pencil, and I wrote.

* * *

"If anyone catches us, we're dead, you know." Laney pointed out. We were at a restaurant. I had order a chocolate milkshake and so did she. We would have shared it because we're cheap, but we were not a couple.

"I know. I like a life of danger." I replied smoothly. The waitress hadn't brought us our beverages yet, so we were just small talking.

Laney smiled "When do you think they'll start looking for us?"

I sighed "Soon as possible. She saw you hanging out with me, so you're gonna be on a tight leash."

Laney rolled her eyes "I'm not a dog." She muttered.

"But you are her best friend. And you're in her band. She can't have you giving away secrets." I pointed out.

"Do you ever get tired of her?" Laney asked.

"Well yeah, but I still like her." I think, I added silently. Laney did not need to know that I almost liked her. It wouldn't hurt. "You still like Corey? He's kind of oblivious."

Laney's eyes shifted downward for an instant, her face covered in doubt. Instantly, she perked back up. It had lasted less then a second, but I saw it. The hesitation, the doubt. "Yeah, of course." Her voice sounded fake. She was lying.

I raised an eyebrow "Anyways, our food's here." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our waitress bringing our drinks.

Laney smiled weakly "That's great." Her voice cracked. She was so lying. She as me, and I knew me better than anyone.

I paid for our drinks, not taking my eyes off of Laney. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think so?" Laney smiled. Fakely, I might add.

I shook my head "Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure you'd never lie to me." No, I was not that gullible. Yes, I was trying to guilt her into to telling me the truth.

And it worked, too. Laney's face fell. I immediately felt bad for her. She probably felt terrible and I made it worse. But if she'd tell me, I'd be there for her.

The idea of how wrong all of this was didn't even pop up. For once, I wasn't thinking about Carrie, or how she'd hate me. Usually that's all I'd be worrying about, but right now Laney was more important. I just needed to let it be.

Which gave me an idea. "Laney, did anything happen on the night we switched?" I asked slowly.

Laney frowned "Nothing out of the ordinary, no."

"Exactly. Us swapping was random and unexpected. So why won't us going back to normal be the same thing?"

"I'm not following you."

"I'm saying that there might not be a specific cure for this. Instead, if we just wait, the answer could come to us."

"And until then?"

"Well, we live each other's lives."

I could see Laney's thoughts, portrayed perfectly on her/my face. She reached the conclusion right as I thought she would "Well, we don't have that many other options."

"So yes?"

"_So_ yes."

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm and so sorry for this terrible chapter. The writing might be good(according to all of you guys) but nothing happened. I hope i didn't bore you all to death. Also, I don't own Grojband. Yeah . . . I've forgotten the disclaimer up until now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lenny's POV**

Me and Lanes decided to go back and spend the day with our bands. Which meant spending the rest of the day with _Grojband_. But hey. If Laney could do it, do can I. Not only that, but I had something I needed to ask them.

I turned left when I should of been turning right in order to get to the Grojband's . . . groj. Or whatever they called it. I wanted to turn right though. That would've taken me to the Beff house, AKA The Newman's Garage.

It was freezing out, but I was wearing one of Laney's jackets from her closet. Which was technically my closet. So it wasn't theft or anything.

The restaurant hadn't been too far from the Groj. Yes, that's what I'm calling it now. The Groj door was open, and Corey, Kin and Kon were all sitting, looking bored. Corey was the first one to notice me. He jumped up in excitement "Lanes!" I hate him calling me that. "You're back!" Kin and Kon sat up, seeing me.

"Yeah, where were you?" Kon asked, smiling. They were all smiling, and I smiled nervously. They were actually creeping me out.

"I was doing something important." I muttered, averting their gaze. No, I was not feeling guilty. I could hang out with Laney if I wanted, and it was better than these morons. I was creeped out.

Corey shrugged. Humph. Carrie would've interrogated me further, but she's not stupid. "Fine. Anyways, let's jam! I got us some new lyrics from Trina." Not to mention how pathetic and cheap that is, getting inspiration from their own sister's private diary.

We all got our instruments, me feeling a little weird from using Lanes's light grey-blue bass, rather than my cream colored one. Still, it was the same type, so I had no trouble playing it, being the skilled bassist I am.

We played, Corey having a guitar solo at the start of it. I didn't know the song, but somehow I automatically knew how to play. Kind of like in all those musicals when the people just make up awesome lyrics on the spot.

Anyways, I wasn't sure if Laney ever sang or not. Sometimes I did backup for Carrie, occasionally a duet, but nothing much. She probably did though, with all the similarities we already have. Corey's solo slowed down a little bit and the song officially began.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came."

Corey finished, and I raised an eyebrow. Wow, those were okay lyrics. Trin must of been happy. Maybe she went on a date with Nick Mallory, or made Carrie's sister's life terrible. Jerks. Anyways, there was a week left until The Battle of The Bands. Just like how we were doing an upbeat generic party song, so were The Newmans. Grojband probably just stole our idea. Or not. Not all of them were stupid. Just most of them.

We weren't done with practice yet. Corey didn't think we were making a big enough impression. If we didn't stick out from the crowd, we'd lose to The Newmans. He was right about the 'losing to The Newmans' part. The other junk... I dunno. I wasn't paying that much attention. And so, we played the song again. The words were... okay, and easy to memorize. During which, I strummed a note wrong. Stupid Corey noticed. "Hey Lanes, you okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"Like, weirder than normal." Kin agreed. Gee, thanks. Weird could be nice, but it wasn't a goal of mine. And he was saying it all insulty-y.

I rolled my eyes "Just wonderful, Corey." I muttered, staring past Corey at the huge Grojband symbol backdrop, thinking about something entirely different. And it wasn't Laney. It was Carrie. I really missed her. Sure, it'd only been a day or so, but in that day I'd been forced to spend time with Grojband. So it felt like eight days or something. Which was a long, long time.

Corey made this face, like I said something terrible. "Lanes, you almost never call me Corey."

I rose one eyebrow "Really, why not? A core is a name usually used for the center of a fruit where the seed is. It isn't a name." And it's not cute, either.

Corey looked troubled "Well... You know, it's this thing we do. I call you Lanes, and you call me Core, and if anyone else calls me Core, you throw a hissy fit."

"Wow, Laney must be obsessed with you." I muttered. Nobody could _own_ a nickname, why would Laney be so mad about anyone calling Corey Core?. Okay, maybe I was being a little harsh. After all, Carrie called me Lens all the time and I called her Carr. But I didn't want Corey calling me Lanes. One, because I hate him. Two, because Laney isn't even my name. I wanted to sit in Laney's room and think about Carrie, and Corey was just ruining my mood.

"Huh?" Corey blinked. Oh, right. The only person who talks in third person in Peaceville is Nick Mallory.

I shook my head "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just... forget it." I muttered. Gosh dang it to heck. If I started a fight with Corey, he'd get mad at me, and then Laney would hate me in return. It wasn't worth it. I was being mad over nothing.

"Okay! Kon, count us in!"

* * *

"Okay, great practice! See you tomorrow!" Corey smiled, and went off to his room. Instead of heading home though, I stayed where I was. I needed to talk to Bernadette.

Bernadette is Carrie's older sister, eternal slave to Trina. Bernadette's super smart and nerdy, and she noticed my obvious crush on Carrie, and she gave me advice and information. What Carrie's favorite things are, the things she hates. And maybe some personal history. No, I am not a stalker. But I didn't want to say something stupid around Carr and have her hate me forever. Plus, Bernadette only told me the basics. Her favorite color, her least favorite ice cream, those kinds of things. Also, to be a stalker by definition, I'd have to have an intent to harm her or be harassing her. This was simply gathering information.

Annnd, in about ten minutes, Bernadette walked out of Trina's room. Oh yeah, one more thing. While I know her as Bernadette, Trina made her change her name to rhyme with hers. So some people call her Mina.

"Hey B, I need some help." I walked over to her.

Bernadette looked very surprised "Really? How could I help you?" Oh yeah. I'm not Lenny, I'm Laney. So Bernadette doesn't know me.

"Um, it's me, Lenny. Me and Laney switched bodies. But... That's not the problem." I explained.

"Then what is?" Bernadette asked. See, that's what's nice about her. She doesn't question the idea that I'm really Lenny, she just goes along with it.

I rubbed my arm "I don't know if Carrie's the girl I like anymore."

Bernadette raised her eyebrows "You're not saying-"

"Yep, pretty much. I think I might be falling in love with Laney. Maybe. She's in Grojband through." I sighed.

"Why would you think that?" Bernadette frowned.

"Same reason I like Carrie. I dunno, I guess I could just see us together. And I like being around her," I started at my feet.

"What about Carrie?"

"I still like her. I think."

"She won't be very happy if you date Laney."

"I know that already."

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know. She likes Corey."

"So it'll be another one-sided relationship. Plus her band will hate her or at least be mad at her if you two date, which would most likely ruin her life."

"I... Thanks, B." I turned to go "That was exactly what I needed." Her logic was awesomely solid.

"No prob-" Bernadette was cut off by a screech of rage.

"MINA! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" I recognized the as Trina Riffin's.

Bernadette sighed, grabbing some mascara that had been lying on the ground "I have to go." She sighed and went back up to Trina's room. Poor girl.

I took one step out of the Groj and ran directly into Laney. "Lenny! I was looking for you."

I smiled brightly "Really, why?" It was nice to know she had been thinking of me, not that I care.

"I have something to tell you." Laney looked at me nervously.

"Um, what is it?" Maybe she found out how to get our own bodies back, and we could go back to our normal lives. Bernadette was right. Having a crush on her or dating would ruin our lives. We needed to stop hanging out.

"Actually, I sort of have to... show you." She mumbled.

"Okay-" I was cut off as the strangest thing happened. Like, super strange. And weird. And shocking. And most likely fatal.

Laney had leaned in and kissed me.

**DUN DUN DUNN! This was going to happen later in the story, but I needed something to make up for not updating in forever. I seriously hope this makes up for everything. Next chapter, we'll be seeing this again, but from Laney's point of view. We'll get to see what the HECK she was thinking. And yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever. Why? Because I was having slight writers block and issues with my mom making me clean my room and grounding me and all that other terrible stuff. Also, I told you guys at the beginning of this that I'm lazy, and it's still true. I don't own Grojband or any of the songs. Auuugh I really hope this is enough for you guys. And I even featured Mina, which I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
